Buried Treasure
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |trait = None |ability = Fusion: Conjure a Legendary card, and it costs 1 less. |flavor text = Neptuna knew only one way to motivate an army of invading zombie pirates. Tell them about the secret treasure.}}Buried Treasure is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its Fusion ability Conjures a legendary card and reduces its cost by 1 , unless the zombie hero has 10 or more cards in their hand. Origins It is based on one of the popular beliefs surrounding pirates and Old West outlaws with the same name. Its description also alludes to this. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion: Conjure' a Legendary card, and it costs 1 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Neptuna knew only one way to motivate an army of invading zombie pirates. Tell them about the secret treasure. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is a fantastic starting card. Aside from having decent stats for 1 brain, this card is amazing due to its Fusion ability, allowing you to Conjure a legendary card early on with a lowered cost (even lower with Dr. Spacetime on the field). While it is still frail for a Fusion card, Buried Treasure is cheap, allowing you to play it and then a zombie right after to mitigate that problem. And since it doesn't benefit the fighter played on it, you can play a cheap card without wasting the potential of the Fusion ability. However, it is recommended to play Buried Treasure starting from turn 2 since you won't be able to aid its survival on turn 1. Guaranteed, some legendaries won't be as powerful if your deck doesn't focus on a certain type of card, such as Headhunter or Gargantuar Mime, but you should try to utilize what Buried Treasure gives you nonetheless. While Buried Treasure is a pirate, pirate synergy with and isn't very recommended as there are better pirates to use. However, Unthawed Viking is a different case, as it can Freeze all plants on the field when played on Buried Treasure, as well as boosting any Cryo-Yetis on the field. If one wants to play the Viking on water too, (Brain Freeze only), they can use Swabbie for the purpose instead. Against If your opponent plays this card only, it is best to destroy Buried Treasure as fast as you can. On turn 1, use plants that have 2 such as or tricks such as Banana Bomb, although the plant confronting Buried Treasure will be destroyed. But if it is played later, there is nothing you can do as your opponent can play a zombie on it without interference. Either way, if your opponent manages to Fuse Buried Treasure, prepare for a surprise legendary. It can be anything. Gallery BuriedTreasureStat.jpg|Buried Treasure's statistics BuriedTreasureCard.jpg|Buried Treasure's card BuriedTreasureUnlocked.jpg|Buried Treasure unlocked BuriedTreasureGrayedCard.jpg|Buried Treasure's grayed out card Buried Treasure card face.png|Buried Treasure's card image Buried Treasure.png|HD Buried Treasure BuriedTreasureActivated.png|HD Fused Buried Treasure Buried Treasture texture 1.png|Buried Treasure's textures (1) Buried Treasture texure 2.png|Buried Treasure's textures (2) Buried Treasure texture 3.png|Buried Treasure's textures (3) Rattle.png|Buried Treasure being played Bombs away.png|Buried Treasure attacking Screenshot 2018-02-02-18-55-41-1.png|Buried Treasure's unused animation Treasure.gif|Buried Treasure's unused animation (animated) Screenshot 2018-02-07-19-15-02-1.png|Buried Treasure Fused Screenshot 2018-02-19-23-41-10-1.png|Buried Treasure with the Strikethrough trait BuriedTreasureHealthStrength.jpg|Buried Treasure with 2 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability SheatemyTreasure.jpg|Devour being played on Buried Treasure Category:Fusion cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Rare zombies (PvZH) Category:Sneaky cards Category:Triassic cards